


A Visit in the Kitchens

by Kia Stardust (callmekia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finney is my bby, Gen, HEXRPG contest entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekia/pseuds/Kia%20Stardust
Summary: Entry for "Your Hermione is Showing" contest on HEXRPGHarry is starting to think about just how much the house elves must work... what's going on down in the kitchens, anyways?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contest Type: Writing  
> Date Posted: January 2, 2017  
> Description: Harry is starting to think about just how much the house elves must work... what's going on down in the kitchens, anyways? 
> 
> When Harry is eating his meal, he wonders how much work the house elves are doing to make this meal as splendid as it is. 
> 
> You are a house elf down in the kitchens. How busy is it down there during the Yule Ball? What's happening around you? Have there been any unfortunate incidents in the kitchens so far? 
> 
> Write a short role play about what is happening around you.

'It is much busy in here than normal,' Finney thought to herself and she happily scrubbed at the pot in the sink. 'Must be the many new guests for Headmaster's wizard competing.'

Finney wasn't wrong. With the tournament going on and added students to feed and such, the headmaster had gotten a few new house elves to help out around the castle. The kitchens were a bit more busy than normal, but Finney could handle that.

*hiccup*

What she couldn't handle was one of the new additions that did not live up to her house elf nature. It just wasn't right. House elves is not supposed to be drinking the butterbeers or slacking on the job. This Winky had been very lucky that Headmaster had let her on and did she show her appreciation for this? NO! It was an embarrassment and Finney did her best to avoid the sloppy house elf.

"Finney?"

"Oh! Yes, Dobby?" She asked, her long ears twitching a bit as her cheeks and the tips of said ears turned a bit pink.

"Dobby has to run errand for Headmaster. Does Finney think she could keep an eye on Winky?"

Finney looked from the house elf beside her to the one passed out on the floor in the corner, her shoulders sagging.

"Dobby knows Finney is busy with the cleanings right now. But can Finney try to get Winky to eat. Dobby thinks Winky would get better with a friend that is such a good worker like Finney."

Her ears were now red and she nodded.

"I guess Finney isn't so busy. Finney could keep an eye on Winky for Dobby. Dobby won't be gone _too_  long, will he?"

"No. Dobby will be very quick. Thank you, Finney!" With that, Dobby poofed out of the kitchens and off on his errand.

Finney continued doing her dishes and even took a short moment to go over to Winky and wipe of her face and apron a bit and put some food by her.

By the time Dobby came back, the kitchens were back to bustling. The meals leading up to the Yule Ball were getting more and more extravagant. Finney was hard at work with her portion of the desserts when Dobby went over to her. She was frazzled and far too distracted to notice him as she focused on mixing the batter for the chocolate cake and levitating cherries for the garnish on her pudding.

"Finney fed winky and even washed her up a bit. Dobby is thankful to Finney for taking good care of his friend." Dobby said.

Finney smiled down at her mixing bowl, blushing slightly.

"Finney is happy to help her friend Dobby," she told him.

"Would yous two quits your flirtings!?" a voice came from behind them and Finney jumped. "The feast is about to start and Finney still hasn't finished her desserts for the Ravenclaw table."

"Finney is sorry, Gralph. Finney will be finished quick."

Dobby stayed by Finney and helped her finish her tasks as the many other house elves bustled around them. Finney and Dobby finished the desserts ahead of schedule and so Dobby took her over with him to see Winky.

Despite the bustling kitchens, this corner had been neglected for cleanings. Dobby was the only house elf to visit Winky. The two sat by Winky for a short while as Dobby encouraged Winky to join the others in preparations for the upcoming Yule Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Date Submitted: Jan 06 2017


End file.
